Sekashi (Project Horizons)
|race = Zebra |sex = Female |faction = Zebra separatist. Crusaders |role = Storyteller |family = Majina (Daughter) |status = Alive |eyes = Green |mane = Striped Black and white |coat = Striped Black and white |cutie mark = Abstract lines that form a smiling face|statusintro = Alive|statuscurrent = }} Sekashi was a Zebra slave in the Brimstone Falls gem mine and a Zebra Separatist. She worked in the Mines alongside nine other Zebra and her daughter Majina, probably all from the same tribe. The tribe she and her daughter belong to are the Zencori of the wilds. History Before she was a slave, Sekashi and her tribe were Zebra separatists. They refused to aid the Remnant in their struggle against Equestria and openly mocked them (something which was both horrible and infuriating to the Remnant). Her tribe were captured at some point by the slavers from Paradise. Sekashi worked in Brimstone Falls as a slave. She has been deafened by the noise pollution within the Mines along with most of the other Zebra. She and the rest of the slaves were rescued by Blackjack and her friends, with the assistance of Lancer. (The latter, however, only wanted to get the Zebra out of the mine so he could execute them). He managed to land a single shot on each of the eleven Zebra slaves, but only killed nine - the survivors, Sekashi and her daughter Majina, were badly wounded. Afterwards, she and her daughter Majina accompanied Blackjack through the tunnels leading out the back of Brimstone Falls. She managed to push Blackjack to safety and run for help, and she returned with help from Chapel where Blackjack would further recouperate. Since arriving in Chapel, Sekashi and her daughter have made a home there. Whenever Blackjack returns, Sekashi has 'funny' stories to share with her, including tales that hold warning, such as the dangers of asking the stars for help and what being blessed by them can really mean. She employs her talent as a storyteller for the entertainment of the Crusaders in Chapel. She survived Sanguine and Vermillion's assault on Chapel, along with most of the residents of Chapel. After Lancer defects from the Remnant he reconciles with Sekashi, who is revealed to be both his mother and a former wife of the Legate, and also reconciles with his sister Majina. Together they work to convince others in the Remnant of the Legate's evil, convincing the likes of Lancer's mate, Amada. Sekashi then takes part in the Battle of Hoofington, coming to Blackjack's aid at the Luna Space Centre where she revealed the Legate's true loyalties and turned the rest of the zebra to their side. They fought off the Legate and helped Blackjack get onto a rocket before fleeing the balefire bomb on its way to the space centre. Later on in the battle she, Majina and Lancer would be among those to confront the Legate once again in the core alongside Whisper, Amada, Pythia, Psalm, Velvet Remedy and Xenith in an attempt to kill him and rescue the captured Goldenblood. Unfortunately her fight with her former husband turned out for the worst when he broke her neck, killing Sekashi in front of both Lancer and Majina. Personality Sekashi has shown herself to be a very happy and cheerful, if not somewhat morbid, Zebra. She is wise in the ways of her people and often offers warnings and morals, through the medium of storytelling. Notes *Since Sekashi is deaf, she cannot understand anyone unless she can read their lips. This has resulted in a few minor and amusing misunderstandings and situations between Sekashi and Blackjack. *Her daughter, Majina, is still young, and Sekashi hopes her hearing will return. *When telling a story with a moral, she will often tell the story of a 'silly Zebra'. *She is very knowledgeable about the history of her people. Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Zebra Category:Project Horizons